


Люди в море

by batsNwolfs



Series: Регата [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Humor, regatta!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нам пора избавиться от привычки подбирать в море людей..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди в море

**Author's Note:**

> Бета – Beckett
> 
> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF 2015
> 
> преслэш, фанон, ООС и много морских терминов

– Господи, нам пора избавиться от привычки подбирать в море людей, – заспанная Джилл провалилась плечом к косяку и вздохнула. – Скоро яхта не выдержит. Почему нельзя, как нормальные люди, собирать ракушки?  
– Эй! – Крис глянул на подругу с суровым прищуром. – В прошлый раз мы выловили меня!

Девушка широко улыбнулась, Крис возвел глаза к потолку, но связываться не стал. 

Сам предмет разговора, завернутый в два одеяла, сидел в углу каюты и трясся так, что кружка с какао подпрыгивала в пальцах и стучала о зубы. 

– Звать-то тебя как? – спросил Крис со вздохом. Найденыш оторвался от чашки и глянул на капитана из-под длинных косм серо-зелеными, как предгрозовое море, глазищами. Пару мгновений он просто моргал, глядя на Криса, потом досадливо поморщился и принялся делать быстрые движения рукой, слегка расплескивая какао.  
– Ты немой, что ли?

Тот застыл посреди движения и слегка нахмурился.  
– Говорить не можешь? – решил Редфилд уточнить. Тот закивал, длинная светло-русая челка принялась выписывать в воздухе пируэты, достойные китайских праздничных драконов.  
– Тогда так, – до этого молча наблюдавший спектакль Барри вытащил откуда-то блокнот с карандашом. – Может, написать сможешь?

Недоутопленник вновь радостно закивал, покрутил в пальцах карандаш, потыкал в страницу, сам себе кивнул и принялся покрывать лист непонятными каракулями. 

– Ну и на каком это языке? – поинтересовался Крис, принимая сомнительную рукопись. Почерк был ровным, знаки состояли из резких черт и красивых округлых хвостиков. Джилл заинтересованно вытянула шею, чтобы тоже разглядеть страницу, пожала плечами.

– Может, хинди? Впрочем, разницы нет. Надо связаться с береговой охраной…  
– Джейк! – рявкнул Редфилд без предупреждения, их гость едва не выронил чашку, остальные даже ухом не повели.  
– Чего орете? – Мюллер свесился в люк. – Я тут, между прочим, корабль веду, хотя мое дежурство полчаса как закончилось.  
– А не хрен тащить в кают-компанию что попало, – отбрил Крис.  
– Кэп, не гоните пургу. Это что, надо было в воде оставить? Тут до берега неделю чапать.  
– Ты как с капитаном разговариваешь? – Редфилд свел брови.  
– Как человек, который перерабатывает и хочет баиньки, – не впечатлился Джейк. – Кстати, сигнал я отправил, но береговая молчит, сплошные помехи по всем каналам. Вы когда рацию последний раз проверяли, сэр? До шторма или после?

Капитан возвел глаза к потолку, ругнулся сквозь зубы и вернул взор к недоутопленному:  
– Два дня назад. И прекрасно все работало. Возьмем с собой?

Тот оторвался от пустой уже кружки и обвел собравшихся испуганно-радостным взглядом.

– Вообще-то, господа присяжные заседатели, – вмешалась Джилл самым едким своим голосом. – Мы должны доставить его в ближайший порт.  
– И что, бросить регату?! – Крис уставился на нее как на сумасшедшую.  
– Кри-Кри, это же человек, – наставительно заметила подруга и постучала его по лбу. – Мы нашли его в море, где до берега, как уже было сказано ранее, плыть и плыть. Явно же что-то случилось. Может, крушение? Не с самолета же выпал. Да даже если и с самолета…  
– Самолет от пассажира недалеко падает, – покивал свисающий сверху Мюллер. – Слушай, что ты говоришь так, как будто ему два года? Эй, ты, в одеяле!  
Гость поднял голову.  
– Ты из самолета выпал?  
Тот ошарашено помотал головой.  
– Твой корабль утонул?  
Та же реакция.  
– Кто-то пострадал?  
И снова.  
– Ты куда-то торопишься?  
И снова.  
– Ну вот, башка почти открутилась, а в остальном все офигенно, лишние руки не помешают – сможет штурвал ночью подержать.  
– А вдруг он маньяк, и нас во сне перережет? – предположила Джилл. – Или в рифы воткнет? Люди в море из воздуха не берутся.  
– Нету тут рифов... Вы знаете, эта мысль, про прирезать, уже кажется мне очень интересной, особенно в районе «во сне», – сообщил Джейк, зевая.

Джилл тоже зевнула и поддержала:  
– Крис, он вполне может врать, вообще-то. Ему ж лет девятнадцать, мог сбежать из дома. А нам потом еще припаяют похищение. В общем, надо сдать его в полицию.  
– Но Джилл, нас же выпнут из регаты! И эта скотина снова выиграет… Мы же так этого ждали, все сюда вложили… – возопил Крис, трагически заламывая руки.  
– Если хотите мое мнение, – снова подал голос Джейк, не слишком впечатленный драматическим монологом, – лучше выпасть из регаты, чем впасть в тюрягу. Поверь мне, там хреново.  
– Даже знать не хочу, откуда такая информация, – вздохнула Джилл. – Так что?  
– Кино смотрю, – Мюллер очень по-взрослому показал язык, а Валентайн брезгливо скривилась. – К тому же не могу сказать, что сейчас мы вот прямо выигрываем.  
– Ну и, блин, где тут ближайший порт тогда? – обреченно спросил Крис. – Надеюсь, хоть возвращаться не придется? 

Тут выловленный очнулся и решил поучаствовать в решении своей судьбы – выпустил из пальцев жестяную кружку и рванулся к Крису. Тот даже отступил на шаг от неожиданности, хотя найденыш был раза в полтора меньше и вряд ли мог причинить особый урон. Но парень только вцепился ему в предплечья и замотал головой. Руки у него были холодными как ледышки, а вот взгляд цвета грозового моря как раз обжигал и притягивал – столько там всего плескалось, как в омуте. Капитан так засмотрелся, что не заметил, что по дороге Ихтиандр потерял одеяла, под которыми щеголял в костюме Адама.

– Ситуация обретает некоторую двусмысленность, – слащаво сообщил Джейк со своего насеста.  
– Мюллер, вали на вахту, пока нас в Антарктику не снесло! – огрызнулся Крис, пытаясь не краснеть и отцепить от себя их незваного гостя.  
– Я включил автопилот, шарфом, – отмахнулся Мюллер, но из люка все-таки пропал. Издалека донеслось:  
– А автопилот могли бы и починить…

Крис меж тем, отчаявшись вырваться, под веселое хихиканье Джилл дотащил своего пленителя до спального места и завернул обратно в одеяла. 

– Я думаю, – сказал Барри, и остальные почтительно умолкли, повернувшись на голос, – что мы можем взять его с собой до следующего этапа. Это как раз и есть ближайший порт. Ранений, как мы видели, на нем нет, разве что легкая гипотермия может быть – Джилл может осмотреть, но вряд ли ему медицинское вмешательство нужно. 

Высказавшись, старый морской волк утопал в сторону носового спального места.

– Уж я осмотрю, – пообещала Джилл, окончившая курсы первой помощи. – Только оденьте его, а то как-то неловко…  
– Договорились, – сказал Крис. – Да отпусти ты меня, наконец. Никто тебя в море выкидывать не будет. 

Пока освободившийся Редфилд поспешно копался в шкафу, вернулся Джейк:  
– И как мы будем его звать? Не Файдо же, как собаку? Я предлагаю передать ему мою первую кличку.  
– Это какую? Шкет? – Крис ненадолго вынырнул из шкафа и кинул найденышу футболку и свитер с якорем. Джилл, как приличная, отвернулась, чтобы не смущать. Впрочем, не было похоже, что их гость чего-то смущался. Правда, с первого раза одеться правильно не получилось, и Джейк слез ему на помощь.  
– Это была вторая, – помотал короткостриженной головой Джейк, поправляя свитер на чужих плечах. – Первая – «Эй, ты!»  
– А я предлагаю продемонстрировать нашу духовность и начитанность и назвать Ихтиандр, – Джилл обернулась и окинула взглядом компанию.  
– Как? – хором поинтересовались говорящие мужчины. 

Джилл тяжело вздохнула и возвела глаза к потолку, прося поддержки.  
– Да ладно, кого мы обманываем? К тому же оно сложное и длинное, – Крис махнул рукой и выбрался из шкафа с боксерами в упаковке и штанами на завязках. – Вот эти самые мелкие.  
– Слушайте, он же понимает, просто пишет кракозябрами, – принялся Джейк размышлять вслух, наблюдая, как найденыш пытается затянуть завязки так, чтобы штаны не падали. – Типа, как кодировка сбилась. Может, мы его научим алфавиту?  
– И как ты себе это представляешь? – тоскливо протянула Джилл, которой уже надоело созерцать стену.  
– А чего такого? Скачаем программку на планшет, для детишек, – Джейк пожал плечами.  
– Тут береговая охрана не ловит, а ты интернет ловить собрался, – Крис присел на корточки и подвернул длинные штанины, найденыш застыл, глядя сверху вниз с несколько ошарашенным выражением. – Вот, другое дело, и тепло, и народ не волнуется. Ща носки найду…  
– Вы недооцениваете современные технологии. Надо только забраться на мачту... – продолжал гнуть свое Джейк.  
– Какая ночью, на хрен, мачта? – Крис сунул подопечному синие носки с буквой «S», подарок сестрицы, и упер руки в бока. – Одного спасения за ночь хватит. Будем по старинке. 

Крис потянулся к позабытому блокноту, примерился к листу и нарисовал себя в технике «палка-палка-огуречик», выпятил себе грудь, упер ногой в нос корабля и фуражку капитанскую водрузил. 

– Вот. Это я – Крис, – он аккуратно написал имя печатными буквами, – шкипер. Я тут главный. 

Джилл скептически изогнула бровь. 

– Теоретически, – добавил он. – А вот Джилл, – он указал на стоящую рядом подругу тупой стороной карандаша. – Наше все. 

Нарисовал кружок лица, темное каре, скрещенные на груди руки...  
– А что это я в юбке?  
– Ну, ты же девочка...  
– А юбка – это первичный половой признак, сначала молочная вырастает, потом коренная? Ему ж не два года, да и тебе, художник.  
– Да ладно тебе, что ты раздухарилась? Я твои любимые клеши рисовал, – в доказательство он провел линию, разделяющую «юбку» пополам и приписал сбоку имя.  
– Вылитая, – оценил Джейк.  
– Окей. Пошли дальше, – очередному «огуречку» он упер руки в бока и нарисовал бороду. – А это Барри, старший помощник. Большую часть времени ты его вообще не увидишь, он появляется в моменты трудностей и опасностей, когда мы уже накосячили – пояснить, где мы накосячили, кто мы после этого и разрулить ситуевину. Ну и он единственный точно знает, как тут все работает. Во всяком случае, он так говорит. 

Настоящий Барри громко фыркнул, а нарисованный обзавелся именной надписью.  
– А это Джейк, наш вроде как юнга. 

Джейка он нарисовал на мачте, упирающимся в нее ногами и державшимся правой рукой, этакий третий парус в полосочку. 

– Ну а еще главная ехидна и заноза в... мягких местах. 

Джейк выпятил грудь, явно считая это комплементом. 

– Ну вот. Теперь ты всех знаешь. А яхта, если ты не разглядел, пока плавал, называется «Звездная», – Крис размашисто написал название на борту и нарисовал кривую звезду. – Все. И крейсер «Галактика» ни при чем. 

Парень серьезно кивнул, принял у Криса блокнот, внимательно во все всмотрелся и стал тыкать в буквы, остальные их честно проговаривали. В итоге он нарисовал за левым плечом «огуречного» Криса себя в одеяле. И сбоку, все еще с уходом в кракозябры, написал буквы Л, Е и Н.

– Лен? – удивился Крис. Тот покачал головой.  
– Тут вон место между «е» и «н», – влез Джейк, внимательно вглядываясь в страницу.  
– Ле`н? – предложила Джилл. Найденыш снова покачал головой, лицо его выражало такие печаль и разочарование, что всем стало неловко.  
– Просто в наших именах букв не хватило, – догадалась Джилл. – Там буква пропущена?  
Гость радостно закивал.  
– Окей. Пока будет Лен, пока Джейк свою программу не скачает.  
Мюллер серьезно кивнул.  
– Джилл, ну ты поняла, температуру ему померяй, что ли… И определите на постой, а мне нужно судовой журнал заполнить. И на дежурство.

***

Крис все-таки достучался до береговой охраны – у тех что-то цепануло недавним штормом и теперь ребята спешно поднимали системы. Крис передал координаты, по которым они парня обнаружили, получил заверение, что разберутся, как только смогут, и распрощался. На особо скорые вести надеяться не приходилось.

Подправив курс, чтобы идти крутым бейдевиндом1 , включил автопилот и прошелся вдоль лееров2 , проверяя все ли в порядке. Над головой гроздьями нависали звезды, казалось, руку протяни – и коснешься. Черно-синий океан раскинулся на мили и мили во все стороны, почти сливаясь с темным небом. Плеск волн, скрип снастей, подсветка приборов и свет бортовых огней… Мир сузился до палубы его детки и наконец-то был Крису впору. 

Шорох сзади оторвал капитана от мечтаний. Обернувшись, Редфилд разглядел пробиравшегося к нему найденыша. Тот обзавелся спасательным жилетом и чьими-то кроссовками, шел, цепляясь за леер, держа в свободной руке за ручки две кружки, а под мышкой – термос. Двигался он резковато и неуверенно, как и любой непривыкший к ходьбе по палубе. 

«Крыса сухопутная», – подумал Крис с некоторым даже умилением, и шагнул навстречу – поддержать под локоть и отобрать чашки, пока за борт не ушли. 

– Тебе про безопасность в море рассказали? – он устроил безголосого на рундуке3 , сунул в руки кружку и открутил крышку термоса. Лен кивнул и поправил на плечах жилет.  
– Понятно, что пока непривычно, но потерпи уж, так безопаснее. Надо будет свисток тебе найти или еще что, чтобы звуки подавать, а то как бы мы тебя снова не потеряли, – Крис принюхался к содержимому термоса, определил кофе и кивнул, налил найденышу и себе. 

Крис любил стоять на вахте ночью, наедине с соленым ветром, стонами парусов, шепотом волн и звездами. Его шумная, но мудрая команда об этом прекрасно знала, так что не трогала – выслала нового бедолагу на растерзание. Парень сидел тихо, забравшись с ногами на сидение, пил мелкими глотками и смотрел по курсу. Недавнее возбуждение схлынуло, он выглядел спокойным, очень бледным и угловатым в тусклом свете от приборов. 

– Эй, Лен, ты не переживай, – сказал Крис, слегка пожимая неожиданно очень твердое плечо. – Все будет хорошо, мы вернем тебя домой.  
Тот медленно покачал головой, так и не взглянув на него, поджал губы и вовсе отвернулся. Крис не стал больше приставать, подправил курс и снова пошел на обход.

***

Когда звезды над бортами лодки медленно погасли и слились со светлеющим небом, зевающий Крис растормошил комок из задремавшего на сидении найденыша и дотащил прицепом до кают-компании. Джилл как раз толкала навстречу полусонного Мюллера. Дав указание не перебить друг друга, капитан уронил найденыша на свою койку, сам свалился на место Джейка и с чувством выполненного долга заснул.

Первым, что Крис увидел утром, был лист бумаги со старательно выведенным карандашом «ЛЕОН». Редфилд нахмурился, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит, но особенно вникнуть не успел, наткнувшись взглядом на лицо над листом. Лицо было смутно знакомым, до безобразия красивым и едва не светилось от радости. 

– Леон, – сказал Редфилд вслух. Листок пропал, лицо активно закивало, сияние его стало нестерпимым. Крис пару мгновений бездумно следил за траекторией движения чужой длиннющей челки, потом, наконец, собрался с духом и сел в постели. Правильно, накануне Джейк в свою вахту вытащил из воды симпатичного немого и неграмотного ихтиандра без чувства стыдливости. До утра найденыш воплощением мировой печали вздыхал на рундуке, а теперь смотри-ка…

– Приятно познакомиться, Леон, – Крис протянул руку. Тот глянул на его ладонь с недоумением, пришлось самому тянуться и трясти чужую лапу. С какого дуба парень рухнул?

Думать капитану Редфилду совершенно не хотелось, так что он мысленно махнул рукой и выпутался из теплого одеяла. 

Стоило появиться на корме, как привычно спорящая команда враз прекратила и переключилась на него. Выяснилось, что поднялся их попутчик ни свет, ни заря (ну правильно, пока Крис вел судно меж волн и ветров, он-то дрых), успел помочь Джейку драить палубу («Точнее, он ее просто сам отдраил, пока некоторые…» – подала голос Джилл и ловко увернулась от подзатыльника.), выучил большую часть названий снастей и помог Барри готовить завтрак (комментариев не последовало), а потом скачалось приложение с алфавитом, и парень погрузился в изучение. 

– Молодец, – похвалил не до конца еще пришедший в себя капитан и взъерошил мальчишке шевелюру. Новоиспеченный Леон стал сиять еще ярче, пришлось даже прижмуриться. 

В море, в пределах небольшой лодки, не так-то просто притереться друг к другу, работать в команде и не раздражать друг друга. Им понадобилось несколько месяцев, прежде чем они научились грызться беззлобно и без жертв. Леон вписался как-то сразу, аккуратно раздвинул края их тесного сообщества и влез. Он оккупировал Джейков планшет, все время что-то там тыкал, при этом успевал принимать участие во всей судовой активности. Стоило отвести взгляд от горизонта, как на глаза тут же попадался найденыш, сосредоточенно хмурящийся в экран, подтравливающий под руководством Мюллера шкоты, сдающий Валентайн экзамен на знание частей парусов, или просто глядящий вдаль с возвышенно-отстраненным выражением лица. 

– Эй, – Крис поймал его за край куртки, притянул и усадил на все тот же рундук. Леон кротко сложил руки на коленях и поднял серо-зеленый взгляд.  
– Не надо так сильно стараться…

Леон чуть двинул головой, откидывая со лба непослушную прядь, глянул непонимающе. Крис, наблюдая за манипуляциями, почти потерял мысль, но вовремя успел-таки ухватить ее за хвост:  
– Мы в любом случае тебя не обидим и не будем думать о тебе плохо.

Пару мгновений их недоутопленник смотрел испытующе, словно переваривая услышанное, потом кивнул. Но активность не убавилась даже наполовину. Редфилд сам себе посоветовал забить и последовал своему совету. 

К середине дня на связь снова вышла береговая, сообщила, что в районе, где произошла роковая встреча с найденышем, воду и песок на дне едва не с ситечком просеяли – никаких следов. Выдвинули предположение, что парень с круизного лайнера упал, посоветовали не переживать. Крис хмыкнул. 

День выдался ветреный – порывы до 37 узлов, – лавировка вышла крутая и выматывающая, к тому же на горизонте наконец замаячили конкуренты по регате, из чего легко делался вывод, что они по крайней мере не последние со всей этой «заминкой» со штормом. 

Они без конца меняли паруса и курс, «Звездная» летела над бирюзовой водой, подставляя волнам то один, то другой борт. Леону строго-настрого запретили подходить к снастям и рассказали стандартную страшилку про бедолагу, схватившегося за гика-шкот4 и лишившегося пальца. Найденыш честно изобразил испуг, безропотно натянул спасательный жилет и передвигался только вдоль лееров. Но неизменно оказывался рядом, как только нужна была помощь.

***

Отдохнуть от «скачки» смогли только ближе к вечеру, когда спрятались в ветровой «тени» скалистого острова, у которого, кажется, даже названия не было. Крутые берега оплетали цепкие неказистые деревья, волны пытались добраться до них, но бессильно скатывались по камням.

Крис устало свалился на рундук – руки просто отваливались, – и без удивления обнаружил рядом с собой Леона. Тот морщил густо намазанный солнцезащитным кремом нос, весело жмурился на блики на воде, а волосы его развевались как колдунчики5 на парусах. Кажется, человек был совершенно счастлив в том месте и времени, в котором находился, аж завидно стало. 

Джилл свалилась на сидение напротив и бесцеремонно закинула длинные ноги Крису на колени.  
– Ну и день. Мы наверстали хоть?  
– Должны были, – подал голос Мюллер, который развалился прямо на палубе. – А даже если и нет, мне пофиг. Я сейчас хочу жрать и сдохнуть. В любой последовательности… Когда мы до берега дочапаем?  
– Завтра к вечеру, – сказал Барри, метко кидая в Джейка питьевым йогуртом, и снова скрылся в люке. Все притихли, даже стонать перестали: по прибытии на берег их нового товарища надо было отвести за ручку в полицию. И на тот конкретный момент этого явно никому не хотелось. 

«Что же с ним будет, с таким? – Крис прикрыл глаза, чувствуя на лице солнце и ветер. – Без памяти, родных и с плохим почерком?» 

В каком-то фильме он видел, что людей с амнезией запирают в психушке до появления кого-то из родных. Опять же, он был очень красив, а в таких местах ничего хорошего это не приносило…

***

Редфилд бессовестно продремал до самого ужина. Поел и ушел дрыхнуть дальше до своей вахты.

Ветер притих до семнадцати узлов, и Крис лавировал под зарифленным6 гротом. Найденыш вполне предсказуемо материализовался на полюбившемся месте, мощно экипированный для ночного дежурства термосом и «автопилотным» шарфом. 

– Ты спишь когда-нибудь? – спросил его капитан, тот только плечом повел неопределенно и перевел взгляд на темнеющее небо.

***

Крис внезапно осознал, что уже полчаса увлеченно треплется на тему устройств рифления парусов, а Леон слегка наклонив голову – так, чтобы челка в глаза не лезла, – слушает внимательно, не сводя глаз.

– А вон там, – капитан неопределенно махнул рукой вправо от себя. – Созвездие парусов. 

Найденыш отвернулся, и дышать стало как-то легче. Правда, отвернулся ненадолго – вскоре вновь уставился своим пронзительным взглядом с легким оттенком вины и недоумения. 

– Не волнуйся, я тоже толком не вижу. Да и вообще не особенно оно на паруса похоже. Каракатица какая-то… Вообще те, кто созвездиям названия придумывал, те еще укурки были. Какой травы надо курнуть, чтобы в… – Редфилд включил автопилот, подхватил лежащий около Леона блокнот, приноровился в свете приборов и нарисовал как помнил этот самый звездный «парус», – этом парус разглядеть?

Найденыш осторожно принял свой блокнот обратно, покрутил туда-сюда, пытаясь понять, где верх у композиции. 

– Вот именно, – кивнул ему Редфилд. – Хрень какая-то. Вообще, это сначала созвездие корабля было.

Он снова отобрал блокнот и дорисовал. 

– А потом какой-то умник решил разделить этот убогий корабль на «Киль», «Корму» и «Паруса». Вместе они хоть на что-то были похож, а так… Видимо, взорвался кораблик.

Леон фыркнул и наморщил все-таки обгоревший за день нос. 

– Корабль, кстати, назывался совсем не «Титаник», а «Арго»… Хотя и он вообще-то плохо кончил, хоть и без спецэффектов… Слышал про него?

Ихтиандр помотал головой и двинул подбородком вперед, мол, рассказывай. 

И Крис рассказывал, до хрипоты, все легенды и байки, которые мог вспомнить – про созвездия и корабли-призраки, чудовищ со дна океана и затонувшие города. Собственный голос в ночном море звучал странно, потусторонне. И не отрывающийся от него взгляд цвета предгрозового неба прекрасно вписывался в обстановку. Казалось бы, столько красивого вокруг – море, звезды, ходовые огни хотя бы – а смотрел он все равно на Криса.

***

Чуть менее чем через сутки они входили в гавань.  
– Эй, смотри, мы даже не последние. Вон кто неудачники, – Мюллер едва не подпрыгивал от возбуждения.  
– Джейк, не показывай пальцем, ради всего святого, – поморщилась Валентайн. – Люди же не виноваты, что они неудачники...

Редфилд рассмеялся, выворачивая штурвал и переходя на моторный ход, ему очень хотелось сгрести команду в охапку и крепко обнять. Хотя бы чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Прямо в порту раскинулся блошиный рынок с бесчисленными лавчонками со всякой ерундой. Продавцы уже потихоньку сворачивались в подступающих сумерках, но все еще было на что посмотреть. 

– Не больше пятнадцати килограмм, – напомнил Крис и отправился узнавать про местное отделение полиции.

***

Участок бурлил и жил своей жизнью. Кто-то с кем-то ругался, кто-то кого-то просил кого-то третьего выпустить, кто-то утверждал, что это не он... Маленькое здание явно не было рассчитано на такой наплыв народу.

– Город оживает, когда приплывают они… – протянул Джейк.

Завалились они, конечно, всей командой за вычетом Барри, привычно оставшегося приглядывать за «Звездной», и теперь неловко топтались посреди заполненного людьми зала.

Единственным свободным офицером оказалась Шева Аломар – миловидная темнокожая девушка с очень-очень усталым взглядом. Она окинула взглядом их компанию – стул у стола нашелся только один, на него почти силком усадили Леона и встали вокруг на манер личной охраны, – тяжко вздохнула и выкопала в завалах бумаги на столе какой-то бланк. 

Девушка, несмотря на печальное состояние, оказалась очень толковой, вопросы задавала адекватные и вообще выглядела островком вменяемости в творящемся в участке хаосе. Крис, на которого все дружно, включая бессловесного Леона, указали как на главного, согнулся над столом, заполняя бумаги. Оказалось этих бумаг не так и много. 

– Все, что ли? – перевернув лист, капитан уставился на исчерканную столешницу. Он покрутил в пальцах ручку и аккуратно положил на стол возле бумаг, беззвучно. Офицер Аломар бесстрастно пролистала заполненное, кивнула.  
– Дальше мы сами разберемся.  
– Вы же нам сообщите, когда что-то узнаете? – заволновалась Джилл. Она уже умудрилась отвоевать у Леона половину стула, и оба теперь опасно балансировали каждый на своем краешке. 

Аломар оглядела их так, словно впервые увидела. Крис не понял, какое их дикая компания производила впечатление в еще более диком участке, но голос служительницы закона слегка смягчился:  
– Конечно. 

На одном из листов Крис столбиком выписал все их телефоны и способы связи. Даже сестру вписал на случай Армагеддона. Леону была выдана почти точная копия этого списка с координатами. 

– На всякий случай, – пояснила Валентайн, закладывая сложенную бумагу в карман леоновской (бывшей джейковской) куртки и застегивая молнию. – Ты можешь писать нам, когда захочешь, с поводом и без. Мы всегда будем рады тебе, малыш. 

Она крепко обняла найденыша и коротко чмокнула в щеку. 

– Удачи, парень, – Джейк залихватски хлопнул бессловесного товарища по плечу. – Надеюсь, ты потерянный сын миллиардера и скоро найдешься. Кстати, на вот…

К Леону перекочевала небольшая губная гармошка с узорами из перламутра.  
– Свистков не было.  
Ихтиандр улыбнулся грустно, благодарно кивнул и прижал подарок к груди.

– Если вдруг ничего не прояснится, мы на обратном пути заглянем и найдем тебя, идет? – Крис неловко взъерошил русую челку. Волосы под пальцами были удивительно мягкими, словно шелковыми. 

Леон кивнул, не поднимая головы.

***

Настроение на «Звездной» царило похоронное. Та часть коллектива, что была моложе сорока, сидела на борту, свесив ноги, и по очереди вздыхала. Практичный Барри готовил ужин.

– Но мы же правы? – в очередной раз спросил воздух Джейк.  
– Ну да, – кивнул Крис, глядя в пространство перед собой. – Он же не собака, чтобы его себе оставлять. У него где-то семья, ему в университет ходить надо. Как быстро планшет-то освоил…

Все правильно говорил, да только тоскливый взгляд серо-зеленых глаз не шел из памяти – Леон смотрел на прощание так, словно они были первыми и последними его близкими людьми на земле… Впрочем, примерно так оно и было. 

Совесть изловчилась и особенно больно впилась в бок.

– И он там сейчас один. Голодный, холодный, испуганный, среди незнакомых людей… – подхватила Джилл.  
– Так! – Редфилд развернулся к ней вполоборота. – Женщина, мы не агнца на заклание отправили. И Леону, как ранее уже было замечено, не два года. И он тепло одет. Да и нас, по большому счету, не знает…  
– Бессердечный ты человек, Редфилд, – Джилл махнула на него рукой. – А ведь малыш к тебе со всей душой…  
– Слушайте, – встрепенулся Мюллер. – Они же все равно в ближайшее время никого не найдут. Я даже подозреваю, что в ближайшие несколько дней даже не начнут искать. Вы кралю эту видели? Она же не спит недели две уже. А вот вампир, что слева сидел, кажись, даже глагола такого не знает…  
– Ты на что это намекаешь? – капитан свел брови и уставился на младшего члена экипажа неодобрительно.  
– А что? – Джейк с невинным видом развел руками. – Мы его только покатаем, на обратном пути вернем назад, могут даже не заметить…

***

– Нас посадят, – сказала Джилл уверенно и спокойно. – Нас всех посадят.  
– За что? – Джейк пытался отковырять с черной водолазки эмблему. Нашивка была мелкой, но яркой и бросалась в глаза.  
– За повторное похищение человека. Его еще даже не нашли, а мы уже снова… – Валентайн раздраженно отбросила цветастую кофту. – А меня так вообще первой, потому что ничего черного нет…  
– Ты что, планируешь его в мешок сажать? – Мюллер сжалился и кинул ей свою ветровку, Джилл поймала, внимательно осмотрела, принюхалась и наконец кивнула в благодарность. – Да стоит кэпу пальцем поманить, мелкий пойдет назад как ослик за морковкой.  
– Да ладно вам ерунду городить, – возмутился Крис и получил в ответ три скептических взгляда.  
– Барри, а ты так пойдешь? – решил Редфилд сменить опасную тему. Их первый помощник сидел на койке в белой футболке и никаких попыток одеться потемнее не предпринимал.  
– Я не пойду, – пожал он плечами.  
– Нас точно посадят, – убежденно сказала Джилл и тоже села.  
– Тогда чего садишься? Походи, пока можешь, – Джейк по-акульи улыбнулся от уха до уха. Девушка поморщилась.  
– А почему? – глупо спросил Крис. Старший товарищ поглядел на него, как на придурка (впрочем, он часто так на них смотрел. Почти всегда) и сжалился:  
– Вы не Аль Капоне из Алькатраса идете вызволять. Это просто потерявшийся парень. А тут регата, толпы левого народа и обязательно нетрезвые разборки по барам. Он, небось, в коридоре у них сидит и все про него забыли… Да и прав Джейк, тебе достаточно ему рукой махнуть.  
– Сговорились вы что ли? – взвыл Крис. Барри пожал плечами, он принципиально никогда свою точку зрения не отстаивал: хочешь – слушай, не хочешь – не надо.  
– А может, и не посадят, – подытожила Джилл и застегнула ветровку. – Может, и правда не посадят. Пошли уже…

Не потребовалось даже заходить – пока они мялись под окнами и поглядывали на одинокую фигурку в «зале ожидания», крутящую в руках губную гармошку, фигурка сама их заметила. Это было восхитительное зрелище – то, как на красивом лице расцветает робкая надежда. Капитан Редфилд мысленно чертыхнулся и под одобряющие смешки сделал жест рукой – «иди сюда». Упрашивать не пришлось, их недоутопленник с места практически взлетел, пробежал через холл и с разбега врезался в Криса, насмерть впиваясь в куртку. 

– Да ладно тебе, – Крис слегка потрепал его по волосам, чувствуя, как впивается между лопаток губная гармошка, зажатая в чужой руке. – Покатаешься еще с нами? 

Леон слегка отодвинулся от полюбившейся куртки, заглянул в глаза своими предгрозовыми морями и часто-часто закивал. На том и порешили. 

Звонок раздался примерно через час, когда весь коллектив собрался в кают-компании праздновать событие, которое они так и не смогли толком охарактеризовать. Праздновать это, впрочем, не мешало. 

Номер был неизвестный. Озадаченно хмыкнув, Крис нажал «принять звонок». 

– Капитан Редфилд, я полагаю?

Голос был до боли знакомым, только теперь в нем прорезались стальные нотки. Редфилд зажмурился.

– С кем имею честь?..  
– Шева Аломар, – отвечал голос не без ехидства. – К вам случайно никто на яхту не забрался под покровом темноты?

Он некстати вспомнил, что у активной дамочки все его телефоны и домашний адрес…

– Я проверю, – самозабвенно соврал Крис, приоткрывая один глаз. Команда, конечно, уже догадалась, кто звонит – собралась вокруг него кружком и дыхание затаила. Ни дать ни взять – дедушка, дети и радио «Детектив»…  
– Не трудитесь, – голос стал еще ехиднее. – И помните, что у меня все ваши данные, а я – офицер полиции. После окончания регаты жду вас на берегу вместе с подопечным. И будьте любезны слать мне его фото со свежей газетой в руках, не реже раза в неделю.  
– Есть, мэм.  
– Он очень тепло о вас отзывался, капитан, не подведите. 

Редфилд удивленно поднял брови, но спросить успел – офицер Аломар продолжала говорить:  
– Поиск по базе отпечатков еще идет. ДНК-тест у нас не провести, в базе пропавших никого похожего нет. Специалист-антрополог считает, что Леону, судя по строению костей, от 21 года до 25 лет, так что он совершеннолетний и вполне свободен в своих действиях. Именно поэтому я пока здесь, а не у вашего трапа с табельным оружием… Вменяем. Не говорит, судя по всему, ввиду какой-то психологической травмы. На местного не похож. Так что я, как и береговая охрана, склоняюсь к мысли, что это было частное судно. Скорее всего, студенты катались. В общем, запрос в ближайшие университеты направлен. Остается только ждать. 

По мере перечисления брови Криса поднимались все выше.  
– Вы все это успели за полтора часа? Даже с береговой поговорить?

Девушка хмыкнула и ответила загадочно:  
– Регата – популярный вид спорта. Как и «литрбол». Кто только не сидит у меня тут в каталажке...  
– Это место явно недостойно вас, – сказал Крис, Аломар рассмеялась. Повисла небольшая пауза, и Редфилд вдруг понял, что вот сейчас он вполне может позвать её куда-нибудь – кофе выпить, про преступников потрепаться. Он уже даже рот открыл, но наткнулся сначала на укоризненный взгляд Валентайн, а потом – на взгляд найденыша, характерно внимательный и чуть взволнованный.  
– Спасибо, офицер Аломар, будем держать вас в курсе и ждать вестей.  
– Удачного плавания, капитан Редфилд. Помните, я знаю, где вы живете. За мальчишку головой отвечаете. 

И она отключилась. Нет, определенно, решение было верным: еще одной такой женщины его жизнь бы не выдержала.

Крис убрал телефон и обвел взглядом свою команду вместе с пополнением. Все радостно переглядывались и ерзали, явно ожидая воодушевляющей речи. С речами у Редфилд всегда было плохо – он потому и профессию выбрал, где в основном материться было надо. 

«Тоже мне, друзья Оушена», – подумал он, прочистил горло.

– Ну, мы посовещались и решили, что нам просто необходим еще один человек в команде. И если ты согласен…

Леон торопливо закивал, взмахивая челкой. 

– …то первым делом ты пострижешься, – подытожил капитан. – А там, глядишь, в колледж к моей сестре тебя определим. Она готовится стать прокурором и уже на всех там компромат собрала… Так что… Добро пожаловать на борт!

Джейк и Джилл принялись ободряюще хлопать новенького по спине, Барри даже расщедрился на рукопожатие. А капитан наблюдал и надеялся, что не пожалеет.

И, собственно, не пожалел. Но это уже немного другая история.

* * *

1\. _Бейдевинд_ – курс парусного судна, при котором его диаметральная плоскость составляет с линией направления ветра угол меньше 60° (считая углы от носа судна)  
2\. _Леер_ – туго натянутая веревка или стальной трос, закрепленный с обоих концов; применяется для предохранения от падения людей за борт  
3\. _Рундук_ – ящик, устанавливаемый в помещениях корабля, который используется для хранения личных вещей экипажа, как сиденье и как место для отдыха (сна).  
4\. _Гика-шкот_ – трос, служащий для растягивания паруса и удержания в нужном положении  
5\. _Колдунчики_ – индикаторы воздушного потока, лёгкие ленточки, которые крепятся с обеих сторон паруса.  
6\. _Зарифление_ – уменьшение площади паруса с помощью специальный приспособлений


End file.
